


New God

by hermionegrangerandarocketship



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionegrangerandarocketship/pseuds/hermionegrangerandarocketship
Summary: A few familiar faces and their unusual trips to Watcher World.... Please read and review!**this story will be updated first on fanfiction.net, as I am more accustomed to that interface
Kudos: 3





	1. Linda Monroe

**A/N- I finally gave in and wrote a Nightmare Time fic. I wanted to do Wiggly x Blinky, but I didn’t want to deal with something as abstract as the black and white, so this is what you get. For those of you following my Harry Potter fics, I know I should be working on those, and I swear I’ll start posting again soon, I’ve just been having writer’s block(this is a product of that). This probably won’t be longer than three or four chapters; it was originally going to be a one-shot but it became clear that it’s going to be too long for that(also I’m really excited about this and wanted to get it out as soon as possible). Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I scoff impatiently. “Come _on_ , Gerald!” My four beautiful, blonde boys are crowded around me, chattering loudly about god-knows-what. I shake my head exasperatedly. “GERALD!!”

“Coming!” he replies faintly, obviously out of breath. I roll my eyes in annoyance as he appears, toting a large wagon full of the bare essentials for a day at Watcher World: my makeup duffel bag, all the kids' toys, as many snacks as I could scrounge from our nearly-empty walk-in pantry, etc.

I roll my eyes again. “ _Christ,_ Gerald, man _up_!” he’s too preoccupied with the wagon to respond. Beads of sweat trickle from below his receding hairline as he lowers it slowly to the ground, but Roy jumps in while the wheels are still several inches above the grimy asphalt of the parking lot. Gerald’s hold slips at the sudden weight, and he drops the wagon the rest of the way. Roy’s eyes widen at the impact and after a brief flicker of indecision, his face crumples and he begins to wail. I scowl at Gerald, who shoots me an accusatory frown. I shake my head and bend down to console Roy.

“It’s okay, baby,” I coo softly, scooping him up into my arms and bouncing him up and down until he quiets, whispering promises of all the fun he’s going to have in his ear all the while.

I heave a relieved sigh, setting him back down before plastering a smile across my face and declaring, “Alright, boys! Let’s go!”

At this, they take off through the parking lot, weaving recklessly through people and cars as I speedwalk purposefully in their wake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N- So this chapter is pretty short and really uneventful, but it should pick up from here :). I hope you enjoyed and please review!!**

**~hermionegrangerandarocketship**


	2. Lex Foster

**A/N- So I changed it a little bit, because I really wanted to have these characters in the story but doing so this way made more sense(also Lex is** **_so_ ** **fun to write :)). I’m keeping the title, at least for now, because I think it still applies, but that might change as I get farther along with the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Hey, Banana!” I say cheerfully, “guess where we’re going today?”

She blinks groggily, but offers no response.

“Watcher World!” I exclaim enthusiastically, after a brief pause. Hannah’s eyes widen, all traces of sleep disappearing from them, and she makes a beeline for the ratty couch, where she perches, bolt upright and trembling horribly. My expression slips. 

“Banana?” I ask tentatively, sitting down next to my sister and putting an arm around her. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t go to Watcher World.”

“Why not?”

Before she can answer, Ethan bursts through the front door.

“GUESS WHO’S GOING TO WATCHER WORLD!!!” he proclaims loudly, holding our tickets triumphantly above his head. I shoot him a look as if to say “not now” and his expression immediately shifts to one of concern as he notices Hannah, still trembling on the old couch.

“Hey, Banana Split,” he says, using the soft, caring tone he reserves solely for her. “What’s up?”

She sniffles, but otherwise remains silent.

“She doesn’t want to go,” I supply. Ethan arches a perfect brow, kneeling down to meet her lowered gaze.

“Why not, Banana?”

She shakes her head, “I can’t.” I watch Ethan’s face as a second eyebrow shoots up to join the first. After a brief moment, Hannah elaborates. “Webby said it’s not safe there.”

“Right,” Ethan says, “the imaginary spider - from outer space - says that we can’t go to Watcher World. Well, by all means, let's listen to him.”

“Her,” Hannah whispers softly, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

“Why does Webby say that?” I cut in, glaring at Ethan.

Hannah doesn’t respond. My gaze softens as Ethan and I share a concerned glance. After a moment of tense silence, Ethan speaks up. 

“Tell you what, Banana Split,” he pauses, producing a Hatchetfield Nighthawks cap. “You see this hat?” Hannah nods slowly. “It was gifted to me by a great warrior-” I start to snicker, and he turns to me. “Don’t you fucking laugh.” I put my hands up and attempt to stifle my laughter. He turns back to Hannah, “it's imbued with the powers of Grayskull to ward off dark magic, spiders, shitty theme parks, any fuckin’ thing. Now, I can lend you this hat - just for today - and while it’s on your head, well, nothing can harm you.”

“Honest?” Hannah asks, eyes wide with intrigue.

“Cross my heart,” Ethan replies genuinely, a sweet smile spreading across his face, “hope to die.

Hannah takes the hat and perches it, backwards, on her head, smiling serenely. “Okay. I guess I’ll go.”

Ethan beams, shooting me a coy wink. I roll my eyes, but grin back.

“Great, Banana,” I say. “Let’s get you some breakfast.

She nods and follows me into the kitchen, Ethan hot on her heels. “What’re we having?”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N- I know Ethan was a little out of character, and I’m sorry- he’s really hard to write! Lex is a lot of fun though, so I’m excited to continue with this storyline. I haven’t decided yet if the characters are going to run into each other at Watcherworld or if I’m just going to write multiple separate storylines(the exact number of which has yet to be determined). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

**~hermionegrangerandarocketship**


	3. Charlotte

**A/N- It’s been a little longer than I had hoped, but I am pretty happy with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I stand before the mirror, prodding my short curls and frowning at their refusal to lie how I’d like them. I give up with a sigh, instead pulling some of them back with a knotted headband. Pale turquoise, to offset my baggy lavender cat sweater. As I adjust it, Sam slips into the bathroom and sneaks up on me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I shriek in surprise, despre having seen all of this go down in the mirror. His chin rests on my shoulder, long hair tickling the back of my neck. He’s smiling at my reflection. It’s been so long since I’ve seen that smile. The one that used to be so common when we were young. Whatever happened to us? It seems like only yesterday I was sixteen and madly in love with the boy who would take me on high-speed joyrides on the back of his motorcycle. And now, he rarely ever so much as acknowledges me. I push these thoughts from my mind. It doesn’t matter. He’s his old self again now. Sure, it was a bit sudden, but who am I to question it? He’s been so sweet lately. Making me coffee in the mornings. Insisting that we go to Watcher World today…. I might even cut things off with Ted. For real, this time. I spin to face Sam, wrapping my arms around his neck and twining my fingers through his long locks. I push my face to his so that our foreheads are pressed together, noses brushing lightly against one another. I match his warm smile, which has yet to drop, and press my lips to his. He kisses me back, and we remain like that for a moment before he backs away, returning his forehead to mine.

“We should go,” he murmurs reluctantly.

“Mmmm,” I protest, but a moment later I pull away from him with a sigh.

“C’mon!” he shouts enthusiastically, similar in manner to a small child. He grabs my arm and drags me, giggling, to his patrol car, helping me into the passenger seat. I grin giddily at him, and he holds my hand the whole way there, something he hasn’t done in years. Sam. My Sam. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N- So, like I said, I’m pretty happy with this, so… I hope you were too, and please review! :)**

**~hermionegrangerandarocketship**


End file.
